Analyse Express
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Que faut-il faire quand un certain homme-loup se retrouve face à une vérité qu'il ne peut accepter ? C'est Kaku qui doit se donner comme mission de le remettre sur le bon chemin... grâce à petite analyse vite faite et bien faite ! [BON ANNIVERSAIRE CHOCOLIVE !]


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda, pour toujours et à jamais !

Rating : K

Pairing : Jabura/Kaku [friendship ?]

Ndla : Je me devais d'offrir un petit quelque chose à ma super bêta, cette formidable personne qui me file plus qu'un coup de main. **Bon anniversaire ma chère ChocOlive Flamous !** Je te dois beaucoup, dont la découverte de mon pairing favoris depuis maintenant plus de huit mois [un record pour moi !]. Je devais te faire ce petit cadeau. Il n'est pas terrible mais j'espère qu'il te fera plaisir.

J'ai eu du mal à écrire cet OS, un petit challenge pour moi mais je pense que ça valait le coup ! Je regrette d'avoir presque vendu la mèche en te demandant des conseils. J'espère que la lecture sera à la hauteur de l'attente... Le stress revient, j'le sens... argh !

Bonne lecture et profite à fond de cette journée super-Choco !

* * *

_Analyse Express_

**.**

― J'y pense sans cesse.

Jabura fit une courte pause, poussant un lourd soupir qui exprimait tout son agacement, sa frustration. Ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, il tentait de se souvenir depuis quand il était allongé sur ce divan.

― J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je reste bloqué là-dessus. D'accord, c'est ma première défaite… et c'est un pirate. Mais bon sang, pourquoi j'arrive pas à passer outre pour m'entraîner ? J'reste toute la journée dans mes pensées, à végéter sur le pont de ce rafiot à la con, ça m'énerve ! Je compte pas me remettre en question mais c'est pas moi ça !

― Hum hum.

― Ce qui me fait chier aussi, c'est que j'ai même pas pu buter l'autre crétin au long-nez. J'comprends pas pourquoi ça me tiens autant à cœur.

― Hum hum.

― C'était pourtant qu'un pirate ridicule ce… Sogemachin là. J'risquais pas de perdre face à lui, il était tellement nul ! Que de la gueule face à l'autre nana. M'étonnerait pas qu'il veuille la sauter enfin bon… C'était pas une proie de choix. Pourtant… Pourtant, ça me soûle. Et puis avoir perdu contre l'autre frimeur en costard-cravate, ça m'a achevé.

― Hum hum.

― J'peux même pas me vanter devant la girafe et le chaton, j'me suis fait étaler comme jamais ça ne m'est arrivé. J'l'avoue, sur ce coup là, j'ai peut-être été imprudent. Le blondinet était déjà amoché, j'pensais pas qu'il en avait autant derrière la cravate. Faut pas que les deux autres animaux de foire m'entendent sinon j'en entendrais parler encore longtemps mais je crois que je ressens de l'admiration envers ce petit enfoiré de coquelet. Il est aussi retord que moi dans le fond. Ça me fait chier d'le dire mais… on se ressemble.

― Hum hum.

Cette énième réponse laconique lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait rien de plus constructif à lui dire ? Il n'était pas censé lui parler, l'aider à comprendre et à démêler ce sac-de-nœud ? C'était avec ces « Hum hum » qu'il comptait faire avancer le schmilblick ? Jabura n'allait pas trouver la réponse de sitôt ! Déjà qu'il lui tournait le dos et que l'homme-loup avait le choix entre contempler le mur et admirer le dossier du fauteuil, si son interlocuteur n'élevait pas un peu le niveau, il était mal barré.

― Dites, vous comptez me dire autre chose ? Non parce que ça me ferait un peu mal au cul de payer pour ça !

― Tu ne me paye pas.

Jabura écarquilla les yeux, prenant appui sur le divan pour se redresser. Cette voix… Merde, il la connaissait celle-là !

Le fauteuil pivota sur lui-même pour que son mystérieux locuteur se retrouve face à lui. Ce long nez rectangulaire, ces cheveux roux… Pas de doute.

― Bon on reprend, fit imperturbable, son « psychanalyste » dont le stylo frappait impatiemment son bloc-notes. Ces échecs sont donc en grande partie responsables de ta sensation d'avoir été castré c'est cela ?

Jabura sortit la première chose qui lui vint.

― Oh PUTAIN !

**…**

Il se réveilla sur cette révélation inattendue. Dans le genre mystère douteux, ses rêves gagnaient haut-la-main ! La respiration erratique, l'assassin tenta de faire le point sur l'intérêt que présentait ce foutu rêve. Voir cauchemar vu comment il avait fini.

Cette journée s'annonçait aussi pourrie que les précédentes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire lui ? Absolument rien parce qu'il ne voyait aucune issue, il était bloqué dans cette impasse. Reculer pour mieux sauter ? S'il faisait demi-tour, il devrait une fois de plus affronter ses démons et il l'avait fait trop de fois.

Il en avait ras-le-bol de se prendre des tartes à la volée, ras la casquette de revenir à un constat qui le rendait aussi amer.

Sa mauvaise humeur avait contaminé l'air autour de lui, tant et si bien que ses camarades évitaient de lui demander la raison de cette humeur de… de chien, oui. Excepté leur chef qui ne comptait pas intervenir. Que se tramait-il dans la tête de leur leader ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire et encore moins donner ne serait-ce qu'une hypothèse.

Peut-être comptait-il sur les autres pour que Jabura redevienne le loup facétieux qu'ils aimaient détester.

Peut-être voulait-il apprécier ce répit que Jabura leur laissait involontairement.

Kaku tanguait entre ces deux possibilités. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il se faisait du mouron pour l'homme-loup mais il parvenait à le comprendre bien que, à son avis, la question pouvait être très vite tranchée. Pas avec ses sabres ou avec un Rankyaku mais avec quelques paroles. Pousser la vérité devant son museau allait avoir un effet bœuf sur lui, à ne pas en douter.

Loup, bœuf… Kaku leva les yeux au ciel. Il était temps que Jabura redevienne le farceur de service. L'homme-girafe ne parviendrait pas à tenir le rôle et, d'ailleurs, il n'en avait nullement l'envie.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à venir le voir sur le pont du navire ? Kalifa ? Kumadori ? Le désir qu'il cesse d'alourdir l'atmosphère avec ses ondes, plus nocives que d'habitude ? Il optait pour cette réponse.

Il s'accouda au bastingage, restant muet comme une carpe. Il s'était posté à côté de Jabura sciemment. L'ex-contremaître savait que l'homme-loup ne le supporterait pas plus de deux minutes et qu'il allait laisser éclater sa colère contre lui. Il avait besoin d'un défouloir.

Une minute passa… puis deux…

― Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici au juste ?

Kaku avait vu juste. Deux minutes, le temps que cet idiot note sa présence, que l'info passe dans le cerveau, qu'elle soit traitée, que ledit cerveau trouve une réaction adaptée à son état d'esprit et commande à ses cordes vocales d'envoyer le message qu'il voulait faire passer. Il était tellement prévisible qu'il en devenait navrant. Ceci dit, c'était réconfortant dans un sens.

― Ce navire ne t'appartient pas, je peux m'y promener et me poser où je veux, répliqua d'un air tranquille Kaku.

L'homme-loup, piqué au vif, grinça des dents en se refermant comme une huître. A peine eut-il la présence d'esprit de lâcher un « Pff » entre ses lèvres résolument serrées. Pour passer le temps, l'ex-charpentier reprit le compte.

Une… Deux…

― Comment t'as fait toi ?

Vraiment trop prévisible. Kaku ravala un sourire et le força à prononcer les mots lui-même.

― Comment ai-je fait quoi ?

― C'est pas une question de volonté ni de fardeau, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne pige pas… Comment t'as fait pour accepter d'avoir été battu ?

Kaku haussa les sourcils, relevant sa casquette machinalement. Il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air toutefois l'homme-girafe n'en avait jamais douté. Ce qui l'étonnait davantage, c'est qu'il se confie à lui. Ce devait être ça qui le convainquit d'être plus sérieux.

― L'acceptation, c'est l'étape la plus rude. Si on veut que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus, on doit aller de l'avant. Apprendre de nos erreurs, c'est l'une des premières choses qu'on nous a inculqués.

― Hum…

Jabura se remémora de son rêve. C'était à cause de ce fichu songe aussi ! Rêver que Kaku était son psychanalyste... c'était le bordel dans son inconscient !

― Le fait est que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre pourquoi tu arrives à te faire à l'idée que ces pirates t'ont battu.

― Mais oui bien sûr ! Comme si c'était…

Jabura se tut en se tournant vers son homologue qui affichait un sourire songeur. Il devait être en train de se souvenir de son combat contre ce sabreur là… Roronoa Zoro. Sa défaite l'avait remis à sa place, il n'était plus aussi arrogant. C'était assez flippant d'être témoin de ce changement. Il ne voulait pas être la prochaine victime de cette horrible transformation.

― C'est trop tard, t'as le doigt dans l'engrenage.

― Tss, n'importe quoi…

Kaku vit passer de la consternation sur ce visage bougon. Le silence s'installa à nouveau, le temps que l'ex-charpentier trouve un autre moyen pour faire passer le message. Il fit demi-tour, posant son dos contre le garde-fou.

― Tu connais le principe de l'acte manqué ?

Les yeux, qui ressemblaient ironiquement à ceux d'un bovin – un lien avec l'effet « bœuf » ? – qui verrait passer le train aquatique, se braquèrent sur son compagnon de voyage. Déjà que d'ordinaire, il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir à ce genre de truc mais, vu à quel point tout ceci le dépassait, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à écouter son instinct et chercher querelle à cette foutue girafe !

Anticipant sur le « qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? » qu'allait prononcer Jabura, Kaku s'expliqua :

― L'acte manqué s'inscrit comme formation de compromis entre le désir conscient et le désir inconscient. C'est un raté dans une action, le révélateur d'un conflit inconscient.

Ces paroles le renvoyaient encore à son rêve et il commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut-être été prémonitoire dans un sens.

― Ok et donc ?

― Le fait d'avoir dû laisser en vie ce sniper te frustre parce qu'il te rappelle quelqu'un.

Pas besoin de creuser trop loin pour savoir qui… C'est vrai qu'il avait été témoin de ça, le Kaku. Jabura avait totalement oublié. Devait-il se sentir gêné que son homologue le sache ? Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas un secret, à cette époque-là, la situation où s'était trouvé leur relation avait été désastreuse.

― Et dans un même temps, tu dois être soulagé de l'avoir laissé en vie pour cette même raison.

D'accord, là, la situation échappait totalement à son contrôle. Si tant est qu'il en avait eu à un moment. Il se devait d'intervenir.

― Là, j'en suis convaincu, tu débloques complètement ! Ou alors, t'es pas celui que tu prétends être. Il est où le vrai Kaku hein ? Où est cette girafe végétarienne ?

― Je préfère la viande, répliqua machinalement l'intéressé. Tu vois ? Tu procèdes à une fuite !

― Et l'autre blondinette ? Tu vas me dire qu'inconsciemment, j'veux qu'il reste en vie ?

― Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu serais déjà parti pour aller lui régler son compte. Leur compte. Tu n'as rien de personnel contre eux.

… Et merde. L'ongulé qui lui servait de camarade avait raison.

― Donc toi, t'as rien contre ce Roronoa, si je suis ton raisonnement.

Kaku haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

― Je ne l'ai jamais nié.

Ce n'était même plus drôle de le taquiner. Une vraie perte de temps. L'ex-contremaître avait vu juste du début jusqu'à la fin et ça devait être cette conclusion qui agaçait Jabura au plus haut point. Il se sentait un peu humilié que ce soit l'un de ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer qui le remette sur le droit chemin.

Rectification, qu'il n'avait pas pu encadrer avant les incidents d'Enies Lobby. Cette grande défaite les avait tous secoués.

― On a échoué, reprit Kaku. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit se venger. Le mieux, c'est d'aller de l'avant et de progresser encore ! Maintenant qu'on a la Marine sur le dos, on doit penser notre avenir. Je suis certain qu'on peut encore être utile à ce monde.

― Toi, tu t'es entretenu avec Lucci.

― Non.

― Alors, c'est ces mecs de cette compagnie de galerie là…

― Galley-La

― Bref, ce sont ces gens qui t'ont rendu aussi optimiste ?

A nouveau, Kaku haussa des épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à eux, au risque de regretter de ne pas avoir fait demi-tour pour aller les retrouver. La vie qu'il avait menée avec Paulie et les autres lui avait donné une joie, un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir. Un véritable accomplissement de soi.

C'était ce que sous-entendait la question de Jabura même si l'intéressé n'aurait jamais formulé sa question de cette manière. Il supposait bel et bien que cette mission d'infiltration avait eu un impact sur lui.

― Je vois que le Jabura qu'on connait est de retour…, fit Kaku pour éviter d'entrer dans le jeu de l'homme-loup.

― Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

― Pourquoi y répondrais-je ?

― C'est pas une obligation mais t'avais l'air d'y réfléchir…

Kaku eut un large sourire en entendant ce ton bourru. Jabura redevenait le compagnon à l'humeur changeante mais prévisible. Soulagé, l'ancien contremaître se redressa, reculant de quelques pas.

― Tu mets toujours les pieds dans le plat. C'est pour ça que tu m'exaspères.

Jabura se tourna vers son camarade, s'apprêtant à répliquer, puis il vit le sourire éclatant de l'homme-girafe. Surpris, il resta muet, le laissant poursuivre.

― Change pas surtout.

L'ex-charpentier repartit sur ces mots qui eurent le don de piquer la curiosité de leur destinataire, se donnant la mission de rassurer leurs camarades. L'homme-loup fut scié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Leur défaite à Enies Lobby les avait rapprochés, c'était logique et étrange à la fois. Là, l'homme-loup était perdu. Il l'exaspérait mais il ne fallait pas qu'il change ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Dire que Jabura avait cru le connaître ! Kaku ne pouvait-il pas avoir un comportement un peu plus compréhensible ?

― Satanée girafe !

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ce sera tout pour cet OS ! Plus je le relis, plus j'ai l'impression d'y voir un soupçon de Sanji/Jabura. C'est devenu une obsession chez moi.

Navrée pour les fautes, ma Choco. Je ne me voyais pas te donner cet OS à corriger alors qu'il est pour toi. Pour la peine, au cas où il y en aurait et que les personnages soient un peu (seulement "un peu" ?) OOC, voilà un bocal d'olives et du chocolat.

Laissez une review si cet humble OS vous avez apprécié. Bonne journée/soirée et à bientôt !


End file.
